We dont want you here (Rewriten)
by Jaijaiwriter
Summary: After a war Peter Screwed the pooch again But this time is REAL BIG MESS, The Avengers didnt mean to say mean things to the kid, Peter kept saying sorry but it wasnt working Anger wrapped them up, Especially Tony. After the anger mess the team had, They kicked Peter off team...
1. chapter 1

(Rewrited it)

Well this one shot is inspired From the Story 'A Cautionary Tale'By Wolfpuppypiles

Its a Great story Should read it, It'll Make you cry

Summary: After a war Peter Screwed the pooch again But this time is REAL BIG MESS, The Avengers didnt mean to say mean things to the kid, Peter kept saying sorry but it wasnt working Anger wrapped them up, Especially Tony. After the anger mess the team had, They kicked Peter off the team, Its Really kinda Peters turn to get angry As Planned he just lived his life and Patrolled But Pain and Anger makes him Bitter towards the Team Mostly.

Thor is not here and Plus Ned…Sorry….AND Hawkeye Hes with his family, Give him a break.

llllllllll

Honestly, This day is the worst. He got kicked off to the Avengers team. The Team that never cease to amaze him,Kicked him out. He wasnt mad at the team, He was mad at himself.

''We dont need you here…'' Kept echoing in his head, Of course why would they need him? Hes just a Fifteen year old kid that messed up on a mission.

''We dont want you here…''

Peter tried to cover those voices out by digging his face on his pillow and cover his ears, It was getting worser and worser every minute, Tears kept wetting his pillow. He didnt care it just felt good to him. He deserved this…

''Can you even Listen or even obey any of the orders?!''

''Im sorry…im so sorry…'' He mutted, muffled due to the pillow against his face. ''Please forgive me…''

He was at his own room at Queens. Alone is the only thing he would want right now. May isnt home, she went away(On a hotel) and rest herself for a while, She needs it.

''Now I see recruiting a kid would be a mess''

Kid? Yes he was just a kid,Not Spider-man, Just Peter Parker,Just a useless Kid…

''I dont want to see your face here, Again''

Every word that echoed kept shattering his heart and It feels like its starting ache on his chest…

He deserves this…

He messed up a mission, causing the enemy have an advantage on a prototype of a powerfull weapon. He gave them an opportunity to make a dangerous weapon…

And its all his fault…

Beeeeppp *Beeeppppp Peter reached for the ringing phone. It only took him two second to grab for the phone and answer. He sat up on his bed and tapped the answer button.

He cleared his throat before putting the phone over his ear, "Hello?"

"Peter? Are you Okay? Why are you crying?" Its May, He kinda need to hear her voice right now

He sniffed and spoke, "I-Uh messed up on a m-mission May, Im not a Avenger anymore"

She gasped at the news she just heard, "Oh Peter, I know how it means to you, Do you want me to come home?"

"No Its Okay May, you need this You need to rest"

"Peter, I cant rest when I know your crying and I cant be there"

"Im ok May"

She signed on the order side of the line, "Ok…But Peter. Everything is going to be okay Remember They took Avengers away from you but they cant take Spider-man away from you, Ok"

She's right, Being the web slinger is what the Avengers cant take away.

This Realization hit him hard like a train, The Grief slowly turned into anger. He didnt know after that phone call would make the voices stop. If they didnt want him there, So be it Never be there

He quickly stood up from his bed and puts on the suit, which was on the floor .The anger from the Avengers should not stop him from being The New York's hero. That just It He is and Always will be a Hero, messed up a mission or not. Avengers or not That should not keep him from trying to Right his wrong.

Well, If he 'Did' right his wrong, he would not expect a praise from the team, because it might just make his thoughts and voices scream and tell him things he didnt want to hear.Its better of that way…

It still hurts in his chest, the voices are still there but its progress. Pain should make him stand up from the ground, making him stronger…

Sadness became anger to Peter

lllllllll

While on the Team, Anger became regret

"Maybe we shouldn't gone too hard on him Natasha finally spoke after the long silence between all of them.

They all agreed to what she said. Maybe They gone too hard on Peter. He was just a kid. A kid who makes mistakes. They should think of that before they say hurtful things to him.

The Picture of Peter Crying and Apologizing repeatedly, kept hunting their minds.He looked so hurt being yelled at…

Regret is slowly hunting them, Wanda looked down at her feet sadly at the memory of Peter trying so hard to apologize. Sam and Bucky glanced at each other looking unsure what to do or say next. Bruce felt guilt slowly creep at his brain and chest, Peter is too pure and young, Peter is special, It scared him the thing they said to him might change who he was. Even though Vision is 'made' regret is all he felt now. Steve felt a sting in his eyes and throat, His mind kept replaying a Memory of how Peter looks up to him, trying to hide his obvious inner fanboy when he talked to him, He was worried, So worried this day might change the Kid.

The worst guilt that one person had in this room, Was Tony. Worry, Fear, Guilt, Regret starts to eat him up and he cant do anything to stop it. How the pain look on Peter's face make his heart sink. The tears that slowly drip down his cheek and chin and the sound of the repeated 'sorry' from his mouth, He want to make the memory stop, but once it did change it was all about Peter. The way the brown curls and his pink cheek just resembles two things; Pure and special. What if right now,this night,Peter would change. The Happy and Joyful became Pain and sadness what if the Awe became anger.

"Should we go after him?" Wanda asked after the long silence

Steve looked at Tony before answering, knowing Tony didnt know what to answer to that, "No Lets just give him Space"

Per hour .Per minute. Per second. They already missed the kid of being here. They all do. Peter had a Role in each one of them and that was amazing of him.

He had a role as a brother for Wanda, He fixed the hole what Pietro left in her heart.

He had a role as a Lab partner for Bruce. Bruce's intelegence always amazes the kid When its Bruce's turn to be amazed the kid was always humble about it.

He had a role as a Friend to Bucky and Sam.

He had a role as a training partner for Steve.

He had a role as a Son, a Best friend, A fixer of his life for Tony.

He had a role as a Bridge for The Avengers to Connect and Assemble again.

But what did they repay him?

Nothing…

They just made him sad, thats what they repayed him.

llllllllll

A Saturday pasted like blur, nothing happened between Peter and the Avengers nor text nor visit, Its was ok.

At least the voices are already gone. Its for the best.

And right now He done it! He was happy about it, He got the prototype weapon and the stealer of it. He felt good about it, But there was still something

missing, someone who he didnt know if he misses him back, Probably not.

who was he even to the Avengers?

A kid…

A mess…

A problem…

A liability…

Or worse Their Biggest mistake…

He accepted it. He was a Biggest mistake. It felt true in his mind but It felt…painfull in his heart And theres nothing he could do to stop it.

He's sitting in a couch while trying to finding a channel to watch. He would patrol right now but no he needed to rest from it, come on he just done it. He patrolled at 3:00 am in the morning and end at 6:00, he thinks thats enough for today.

"…Spongbob squarepants!!!"

Nope hes Fifteen he shouldn't watch that, he clicked the button again.

"…It a great reclining chair…"

He clicked the button again hes not in the mood for advertisers.

"…Breaking news:The Avengers won a Alien attack…" He froze and puts his finger away from the remote.

"…theres Thirty aliens attacked the Avengers base, Show the clip please.."

The news showed a footage of the attack, It looked like they easily handled it. The aliens kept shooting at the compound, The Avengers fought it. Tony is hovering and blasting at the aliens, Cap is using his sheild to destroy the space ship-looking thing, Bucky, Sam and Natasha is teamed up to protect the base, if theres a alien who got in, Wanda and Vision is using their powers to sheild someones back.

The attack lasted for a while and they got their victory without a Kid having the mission messed up. He would want to help but they didnt want him to and that was okay and Plus it would be risky move to swing from Queens to the Compound.

"And Thank you Avengers, We tried to ask Tony Stark aka Iron man some questions about the mission, Show the clip please"

He thought the News about the Avengers would be done but its not. They showed a clip of Tony trying to get away from the Paparazzi.

"Are this things gonna come back?"

"We dont know yet", Tony replied still shoving the people away to get to the compound,knowing that Compound would be a place no paparazzi can go in

"Is Everone okay?"

"Yes We all are"

"Please Mr.Stark answer this.."L etting the question be questioned, Tony stopped before pushing the door open And looked at the camera.

"After the Last mission before this, We saw Spider-man with the team, Why he isnt at this recent mission?" A mic moved over his mouth.

"Sorry cant answer that question" Tony turned away and got in the building before Peter turned the tv off.

And then…

'We dont need you here…' Oh gosh the voices came back, No no he just got it out. This time the voices got worser than before.

'We dont want you here..' He layed down on the couch, trying to cover his ears from the voices

'Can you even Listen or even obey any of the orders?!'

'Stop stop, Im sorry Im so sorry okay'He muttered

'Now I see recruiting a kid would be a mess'

'I dont want to see your face here, Again' He could feel his heart ache under his chest and its also worser than before

Once again, Like last time. He deserved this…

'You Left the Truck, Because your just too Stubborn To listen, To understand'

lllllll

Once again, As always. Peter didnt deserve this, The press thinks that He left and abandoned the Avengers, They said that Peter left the Avengers for his own good.It only makes Tony's guilt much worse,The Avengers kicked him out. He didnt want to be kicked. Hes hurt about it and the world made it look like he wanted it only for himself, selfishly just for himself. Tony wanted to correct what they think about him But it didnt work. The Avengers didnt have the burden nor Tony, It was Peter who took the burden of being judged by the People. Its just too much. Hes hurt, He got yelded at and now the people looked at him like he had a Very selfish attitude.

He didnt want to imagine it but it just appeared in his mind, It showed How Peter would feel and look like right now. Peter is the type of kid would blame himself even though its not him who did the wrong thing, With that thought the image got him more guilty. The pure kid would be crying right now curled up in a ball, trying to sleep or kept thinking, blaming himself of everything. Tony wanted visit and help the kid but doing that would make everything much worse, Peter was probably angry at him, At the team. He wouldn't blame himHe just took too many burden, just because They think that He cant right his wrong but its all too late now, Peter is hurt and is already judged by the world.

"Tony?", Bruce interrupted his thought, noticing that Tony had been staring blankly at the thing hes been tinkering earlier.

"Hey...Uh Bruce"

"You okay?"

"Yeah Im fine." Tony lied.

Bruce nodded and headed to a chair

"Fri, How long have I been awake?"

"Approximately, 14 hours sir"

Bruce frowned. "Tony you should sleep"

"Yeah I know" He looked at the TV hanging on the wall and back the table "I just watched the News"

"Yeah me too, Peter didnt deserve that"

The billionare agreed at that,thats what he had thought about earlier. "Do you think I should go to the meeting tomorrow the one Pepper told me about earlier?"

"Yeah I know She told me about that too, Its important"

Maybe he needed a distraction for a while. "Ok, Ill go to sleep now Daddy"He replied in a Childish voice

Bruce rolled his eyes at that."Im not your Dad"

Tony didnt reply to that just sarcastically laughed and then he headed to his room.

lllllll

Monday and Tuesday went by too fast, Both school and patrols were okay, A great distraction for him. The voices slowly faded and now its gone.

He swing from building to building, trying to look for someone who needed help. He just ignored what the news and the press thinks of him, He didnt want to hear any of it. Its too much, He know thats what he earned but right now he didnt want to embrace it.

A Gunshot ringed his ear, He swinged to where it is. "Karen, What's that?"

"Theres a Bank robbery at Glendale road"

Peter quickly swings to Glendale and spots the bank. The glass door is all broken, no one guarding it and the Masked Robbers stole the key for the Atms and now they scooped as much money as they can in their duffel bags. This was different from the Avengers mask robbers, this one only had a handkerchief over they're nose and mouth. Theres Four of them, This should be a piece of cake.

"Hey Guys, Are you one of those guys who forgot they're pin numbers?" The Web-slinger smirked under mask, hanging Upside down with a web.

They froze when they saw him, Thats when they aimed theyre guns

"Seriously, guys just ask someone in your family, maybe they changed the pin number, Not go through the machine already What a horrible Temper control you had"

When they start shooting Peter quickly dodged it all, He threw punch at the nearest robber.His senses alerted him, Someone is behind. He quickly did a backflip and got the 2nd robber fall flat on his back, Unconscious with both of Peter's feet on the man's chest. The Curly Brunette Turned around and he saw the 3rd robber aiming a gun at him, Before he could register what to do, The 3rd Robber pulled the trigger and Then Well, He missed…

"What a horrible aiming you got dude" Peter Took the gun from him and punched him square on the chest. That sent the thief smashing on the wall making him unconscious.

"Uh Peter…" Karen started, Peter quickly interrupted with, "Shut it Karen" He didnt say it that rudely

"But…"

"Sh!"

then move on to the 4th robber, As usual he saw him aiming his gun at him. A Bullet went through his shoulder When the man pulled the trigger, That when he realized that the 3rd robber didnt missed. There's two bullets in his shoulder, One near the shoulder point and one right beside it. It stings so much but he continued to fight. Peter knocked the last robber off and webbed him up along with the others on the floor. He tried to web the wound cover the wound on his shoulder.

"Horrible wounds detected, Calling Mr.Stark--"

"WHAT!! Wait Dont, Please dont," Begged Peter.

"But Peter, You had no doctor to help you"

"Just dont, Karen Ill just think for a way, Okay?"

"Okay…" He didnt know if Karen was telling the truth or not but it doesn't matter that would be the last thing he'll worry about, he consentrated on way home.

He quickly swinged back at the apartment, he knew that webbs didnt helped. Blood slowly starts to seep down his suit once he got back. He quickly headed to the Bathroom and took off his suit down his waist and starts to clean the blood and web on his skin. He grabbed for the first-aid kit below the sink and wrapped the wound. He tried not the wince at the pain it produced just hissed at the burning pain.

Well, he got it wrapped up without a doctor

Thats for the best, At least he didnt have to have Bruce fix it up.

He ignored the pain on his shoulder and just went to bed for the school night.

llllllll

Bandages around his shoulder didnt looked too obvious under his jacket, Lucky no one put a hand on it during class. The Pain is still there it felt like it didnt heal completely the blood slowly appeared on the white bandages when he got home, Tomorrow May would be here from the Vaca. So its the best time wrap it up in the bathroom.

But there Someone else there in the apartment, Its not May But…

"Mr.Stark, What are you doing here?"

"Karen told Friday your hurt, What happened?"

Oh man the voices might come back, Oh no not again, Please not again.

Unfortunately, The plan changed he had to deal with the man in front of him before he could change the bandages.

"Um…Its fine, I only got a bruise" He distracted himself with happy thoughts before the voices could come back.

"Ok But Friday-Whats that? Is that Blood?" Tony pointed at his shoulder, frowning.

"..your just too Stubborn To listen, to understand'

Oh gosh…

"Oh its nothing Mr.Stark its just a stain, Im fine"

He took a step back as Tony walked to him.

"Nothing?! Look its seeping, Let me Help-" Peter slapped his hand away and gave him a glare in the eyes

"Look Mr.Stark You probably had a meeting with the Avengers. You should really go, Im fine!" Peter signed heavily "And dont act that you care about me, I know you just forced yourself to see me"

Tony frowned at him,confused, "What do you mean?Of course I care and I didnt force myself to see you, Okay?"

Peter scoffed. "Yeah right" He pushed a hand on Tony's shoulder and headed to the bathroom. He didnt care if Tony was there hes going to wrap the wound again.

"Peter…"

He yanked his jacket and shirt off and grabbed bandages from the aid kit. Well the look of the wound didnt change appearance its still red and open, He thought it would heal up but it looked like it never did…

"Oh (Insert a curse word)!! You had two bullets in you body and you said Thats fine?"

Peter just ignored, He took intiseptic wipes to wipe it off but it was stopped by Tony grabbing his wrist

"Stop Please you might make it Worse! Just wrap it up We'll go to the Comp--"

"Im not going with you" Peter said bitterly and shooked away from his grip and proceeded to clean the bullet wound

"Peter that would not heal by just bandages, Come on"

'We dont need you here'

"Im not going to the Compound just to be yelled at again"

'We dont want you here…'

Tony felt awful yelling at him back at the compound, "Peter the Team is not angry at you anymore, They just didnt know why you did that You left the truck and…" Peter threw the wipes in the thrash and gave him a threatening glare

"I know that I messed up and right now you think that I did, Again and Now They Hate me, even you"

"Can you just listen to me? We dont hate you anymore, We're just worried Okay"

'Can you even Listen or even obey any of the orders?!'

"Woah, I didnt know worried means Kicking the person out"

'You Left the Truck because your just too stubborn To listen,To understand'

Tony opened his mouth to say something,But he was interrupted,"No Dont Continue You listen to me, Did you know why I did it huh? You Told me Im just too stubborn to listen to your orders, To understand BUT NO! I Did it Because of You ALL OF YOU!"

The Frown on Tony turned into Shooked and Confused face, "What?"

With Eyes welling up, Peter averted his face and eyes from him, He grabbed for the bandage on the sink and wrapped the wound on his shoulder. He sniffed as he threw the old bandages to the bin.

Tony wanted answers impatiently. Peter broke the rules just for them, He risked of having the truck abandoned just for the team.

"I-l saw a Bomb, Its big and near you guys, especially you…You didnt seem to notice it, Because your all fighting" The brunette cursed under his breath,hating the way his tears is betraying him "If I didnt disarmed it, It would've blown I would've watch the team die, You die…So yeah thats that story Mr.stark, The wound is already bandaged you can go now"

Before Tony could say anything,He noticed the kid had been panting heavily. "Kid you alright?"

The Brunette looked at him, eyes filled in fear.

"I-I uh-"

And the horror happened, Peter's eyes rolled at the back of his head and collapsed before he could hit the floor Tony caught him in his arms…

'I dont wanna see your face here, again...' echoed one last time in his brain….

llllllllll

I Rewrited it…(Just a little, I fixed Some words and punctuation and Space bars)

Tell me Where I got grammar error in here…

I want to be a better writer, So Help me…

Well I fixed it so not too many people are disappointed. SO Im so so sorry about that


	2. Chapter 2

Ok chapter two Guyssss and its the last

I fixed it a little but I hope its enough though

And here I'll call Bruce 'Doctor' at some parts and Wanda 'Sorcerer','Witch' sounds Akward for me

llllllllllllllllllllll

"What happened?!" Bruce asked, worried as Steve laid unconscious Peter at the hospital bed.

"Ask him," Steve pointed at Tony who just entered the room and around his shoulder is Peter's backpack.

"He got shot in his shoulder and he's panting heavily before he fainted," The billionare explained as he laid the web slinger's backpack on the nearbly sofa.

The Doctor nodded as he teared Peter's shirt and also the bandages on his shoulder. Bruce told Tony and Steve to wait outside until the procedure is done. The Billionare didnt want to at first because he didnt want to leave the kid but then he gave up and left the room.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

After Bruce got the bullet out and the wound stitched up. The Doctor came out the medical. He was greeted by Tony, Steve, Natasha and Wanda, with worried looks.

"He okay now, I got the wound stitched Hes unconscious but he'll be alright," That made the team sign in relief.

"Why did he fainted?" Asked Tony

Bruce wasnt sure if he should answer that but face it,He should…

"He..Um…Fainted because,one of the bullet affected his right lung Maybe the man who shot it,is taller than him.Thats why you said he panted before collapsing"

"Is it permanent?" Natasha questioned who was sitting at the couch.

"Um no it isn't,His body somehow had troubles to heal…" Everyone frowned at that, Bruce continued.

"...His blood sugar got too low,his body cant produce enough energy to heal Dispite to everything he does, school, patrolls and a goodnight sleep is a little bit too much for him to balance"

Silence is the only thing that replied.

Bruce signed "Thats all…"

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"It my fault…"

Bruce frowned at him. "Tony..its not just you"

"Yeah…" wispered Natasha as she put a hand on The Billionare's shoulder. "We're all at fault here"

Everything was quiet in this room only the beeping sound of the machine attached to Peter was heard.

Tony and Nat was standing in front of the foot of the bed, Steve is sitting at a couch and Wanda Sat on a chair while holding Peter's hand against her cheek.

"When do you think he'll wake up?" The Sorcerer looked up at the Doctor.

"I dont know, his wounds are healing and his lungs are back to normal, everything is already okay. We'll just wait until he gains consciousness" He replied

After a few seconds of silence, Tony spoke up."He told me why He left the truck"

That made eveybody in the room look at him, Confused.

"He said He saw a Bomb He said its Big and its near us, He disarmed it before it could blow…"

Before Tony could finish Bruce continued his sentence."Thats why he left the truck.." Tony nodded at him.

Even though The team didnt have the anger anymore, that made their questions answered but that didn't matter anymore they had to wait for Peter to wake up and most importantly apologize to him.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

(Ok guyssss This is when i told you who said the voices in Peter's mind…)(This is like a Dejavu but in a Dream so Peter's Pov BTW)

In the Truck, Everyone was quiet. No one is daring to just Look at me. For sure everyone is angry at me, I didnt know what will happen next maybe ill get kicked out? No they'll never do that.

Would they?

I just sat at one of the boxes of the truck, trying to ignore how quiet everyone is by looking at the blank metal wall. Fear and worry is what I felt right now, If I just stayed on here maybe They wouldn't be like this. But I got no choice…

After a Long silence, We arrived at the compound. I helped them to carry the boxes out.Maybe I should tell them why I left my post or I could find the Thief. You know Try to Right my wrong.

When its all done, I wanted to just go to a room and lock myself up but that wouldn't work since Tony called me out. Oh man what would they say to me

Well It really scare me to see anger is what I saw in their faces. Tony was standing near a wall with his arms crossed. Bruce is also standing. Natasha and Wanda is obviously trying to ignore me by looking away, I could sense Sam and Bucky right behind me (not near me a little far away) and Steve is standing right behind the couch.

I wasnt sure if I should speak while I was the cause of this anger but still… "Um is this about the truck?Just let me Explain guys I--"

Before I could finish Tony interrupted "No, Zip It, I dont want hear it. I dont want to hear your excuses"

Okay, this was much worse than when Tony took my suit, this is really embarrassing in front of the Avengers. "No, Mr.Stark its not a Excuse--"

"Neither, Peter Neither I dont want to hear it"

Okay, then what do he want to hear? "Okay, If you dont want to hear me out just Let me correct what I did"

"Then what, Your going to mess it up More?" Tony said with voice dipped in sarcasm

Ouch…"No if your going to find the prototype, Let me help Ill be here"

Suddenly I felt Bruce's anger flared "We dont need you here!…We dont want you here!"

Steve frowned at him "Bruce…"

My eyes starts welling up at that "Im sorry okay…"

"No He's right Steve we dont need him…"Sam walked up to me from behind, glaring at me "I dont want to see your face here again," He pointed a finger right at my face and then he shook his head and walked away.

"I'm sorry.." I repeated as tears slowly roll down my cheeks

Now its Natasha's turn to get mad, She turned to look at me "What were you even thinking? Can you even listen or even obey any of the orders?!"

"Guys please trust me I cant fix it" I tried to assure them again…

"No you cant and you left the truck because your just too stubborn to listen, to understand!!" yelled Tony

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry Okay" I didnt care anymore when my tears are already dripping down my chin.

Steve stepped away from the couch,frowning "Guys, that's enough"

Everyone (except Steve and me) huffed angrily at that.

'You hear that kid? These guys dont need you anymore…' a rude voice echoed in my mind

'You're a mess...'

'You're only a kid that just forced themselves to be with…'

'You nothing to them…'

I wish I could sink down at the floor but no only my heart is what I felt that sinked

"Now I see recruiting a kid would be a mess," I heard Tony said as I looked down at my feet with my tears kept falling.

"Tony…" Steve's voice replaced His

"No, He's right Cap…" I interrupted him while everyone looked at me, slowly becoming pale "…You all dont need me. I'm useless. Flash is right all along"

That made them shook their head at me, trying to deny it

"Peter…" Tony took a step foward, stopping when I took a step back.

I shook my head and took off to get my stuff and get out of here…

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll(Ok no Pov now)

Peter woke up at the sound of the machine attached to him. He got a little confused to where is he right now, He's at a bed, medical bed. His vision was foggy at first but He saw Tony at the side of the bed and Bruce is at the opposite while Wanda is at the foot of the bed and Steve is standing near the door.

"Peter?" Bruce interrupted his thoughts

Peter frowned, "What hap-pened?"

"You fainted do you remember?" Tony asked in concern

The Brunette nodded. of course he remember the fainting he had, the dream…and where the (Insert a curse word but not the F) did the voices go?

Peter slowly started to feel better until he can sit up on the bed "When can I go home?" He was eager to go and leave because the disappearance of the voice may be temporary and he didnt want break down in front of the Avengers again.

"Peter, you can stay until your alright" Tony points out but he ignored him

"Bruce?"

Bruce looked unsure to answer that. The kid was obviously trying to avoid them. "Um your…actually Okay right now maybe later you can"

Peter nodded as he averted his eyes from everyone on the room.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

While 'Later' is slowly passing, Peter didn't dare to speak up just a shook of head or nods is what he replied to questions. Total avoidance.

"Can I go now?" Peter asked as he machine was ejected from him. "May,would be home later and she didn't know where I am"

Before Bruce could answer Tony interrupted, "We told May, she said she was in the airport for the flight"

*Beeeeppp *Beeeeppp speaking of…

Tony walked to His bag -which he didnt remember bringing- and grabbed the phone out of the pocket and handed it to Peter

Knowing its May, Peter grabbed the phone to answer it, "May?"

"Oh Peter, Are you okay? Do you feel anything?Should I need to go at the tower and see you?"

'Um…no need, May Dr. Banner said I can go now. So when your home, I'm there"Peter assured her

"Oh Thank God but honey if you feel anything when I got home, I'm carrying your butt to the tower and kill that Tony Stark," Peter tried to stifle a laugh at That.Its just Amazing to think May could make him smile in just one click.

"Ok May bye, after this call I'm coming home"

"Ok bye, Honey" and then the call ended, just for him to look at Tony and Bruce with a hint of hurt in they're faces. He just didnt care anymore what he just saw. He thinks that not caring to them is gonna make the voices go away.

"Bruce?" Peter waited for his approval to go.

"Uh…Ill just check on the wound One last time and clear you up"

Peter reluctantly nodded. "Ok…"

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Peter please let us talk to you. We all wanted to"

The Brunette looked at his pleading eyes, "Talk? Talk about what? Yelling at me again?"

Bruce quickly shook his head at that, "No, its about apologizing to you"

"Then I dont need it," Peter rejected as Bruce signed.

"Please…" The Doctor looked at his brown eyes for a hint of hope or mercy. But He saw anger. Oh man this is what he feared the most. Its what they all feared the most.

"You know what, I'm going" Peter quickly stood up from the bed and gone for the door. Tony and the scattered Avengers looked at the kid who was recently trying to ignore them but now he was trying to get away. The Television is turned on with the volume lowered down.

"Peter let us talk to you" Tony asked while standing at a wall near the door Peter just walked out. The Teen gave all of them a glance before turning to look at Tony in the eye.

"What more can we talk about?…" He snapped and turned to look at Sam "You said you dont want to see my face here right? I'm just following what you wanted, what you 'all' wanted"

Before, They could even open their mouth. The Television showed the news with the volume uncharacteristically louder than before. They didnt dare to close it bcause the news is about Spider-man fighting the bank robbers.

They all turned their gazes to the tv. Peter looked bewildered to watch it.

"Breaking news, Spider-man stopped four bank robbers…" The Tv showed a clip of Peter fighting and knocking off the mugger, suprisingly they didnt showed the clip of him getting shot -or maybe the bullet is hard to see in the video- They only showed the one when he webbed them up, "Well Thank you Spider-man but the rumors said that isn't the whole story…"

Peter frowned at that. Whole story? What 'whole story'?, "…They said that this vigilante left Avengers just to take the spotlight on New York, well if thats true…what a selfish spider…" The Tv turned off before the newscasters could even go further.

So thats what they think of him, a selfish person.

He just FREAKING got himself shot and thats what they think of him. The kid signed at the thought of that.

"What am I to you guys?…" Peter asked as the anger in his eye seemed to go down, "Im Nothing thats What I am--'

"Peter thats not true,"Tony interrupted him and then its Peter turn to interrupt, his voice is filled with Pain and Anger.

"ITS TRUE!!!" The team got shocked how his voice echoed through the hallways, "I'm a Mess, I'm useless to this Team and I know you all know it"

"You're not a mess and that's not what we think of you--" Steve frowned at him.

"That just what you wanted me to hear but that didn't change anything," signed Peter.

"We know that, We just wanted to say sorry about what we said and fix it",Bruce said from behind.

Peter turned around to look at him, "You said you dont what me here, you dont need me here right?Well, I would be leaving later -maybe right now- would be super okay for you and I Promise you I'm not gonna come back" Sadly, that made Bruce turn his gaze at the floor.

"Peter, We all need you," Tony said as Peter turned around to looked at him.

Steve's voice replaced His, "We were wrong to yell at you"

"You treated us like your family but we treated you like a Team mate," Natasha said.

Peter shooked his head at that. His tears welled up his eyes, "Im just a kid that messed up everything, I just got what I deserved"

"No, You dont deserve that," Wanda walked to him, putting one of her hand on his shoulder and one on his cheek to make him look at her. "You made me happy Peter, you made us all happy. Your like a Brother to me"

That made Peter look at her while his tears rolled down his cheek.

"Your like our bestfriend to us," Bucky said mentioning his tumb to both him and Sam.

Steve smiled, shrugging. "Partner…"

"My nephew…" Bruce walked to him, landing his hand on his shoulder.

"Mine too…" Natasha agreed to Bruce as they all started to circle around Peter.

Peter drew his attention to Tony, while chewing behind his lip.

"My funny, genius, brilliant…Son," Tony smiled him while tears welled up his eyes too.

After Peter felt all the hands on his shoulder fell, He quuickly walked up to Tony with a bone-crushing hug which Tony hugged him back. Peter just let his tears roll down more as Tony patted his back.

Tony pulled away a little from him to look at him in the eye, "That jerk in your school, Is an Idiot Okay? He was wrong about you"

"Yeah…" The whole team agreed with Tony.

"Group Hug!!" Bruce exclaimed happily as they enveloped around him.

Peter felt a ton of hand ruffled his hair and patting him on the back and then he smiled. He felt good to be back.

"Welcome back to the team Peter"

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Ok I hope the fix is helpfull for you to understand this…


End file.
